


Fate Worse Than Dying

by Anonymous



Series: Bottombur [3]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, Gen, M/M, Omega Wilbur Soot, Protective Philza, Remix, not main tagged, possessive schlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Title to change!Another A/B/O fic where Schlatt wants to keep Wilbur around but Schlatt doesn’t realize Wilbur’s an omega until he exiled Tommy and Wilbur and Wilbur relased distress pheromones.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Boi’s Inc, Wilbur Soot/Everyone
Series: Bottombur [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093235
Comments: 55
Kudos: 592
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primary Pack: your family  
> Secondary Pack: Essentially the pack you marry into
> 
> Primary Packs are not effected by the sent of the omega’s in them. They don’t feel the need to mate the omega but they will protect the omega and an alpha inside a primary pack protecting his one of the most dangerous things. Second only to an omega/mother protecting their young. 
> 
> Primary packs are vital in the grown up for family. 
> 
> Primary lacks don’t necessarily equal blood relation.
> 
> For the sake of the fic (and ignoring Wilbur’s questionable canoncity decisions) The SBI are adopted the only ones fully related are Wilbur and Techno and that’s because they are twins (Techno is older) 
> 
> An alpha and some beta pups are considered a pup until they are twenty in which case they’ll usually go out on their own.
> 
> An omega stays until they find a mate (which takes awhile because primary packs are very protective of their omega’s) and other betas stay until they feel comfortable leaving the nest
> 
> While omega rights have improved in leaps in bounds you still wouldn’t see an omega out and about by themselves. 
> 
> Phil only allowed Tommy to leave when he did because Wilbur would be with him and Wilbur left because he begged and Phil isn’t one to decline his kids. 
> 
> To this day Tommy and Wilbur aren’t sure why Phil said yes. Because Tommy would be with Wilbur or Wilbur would be with Tommy. 
> 
> Techno stayed at home for reasons why I’m not sure
> 
> And since Wilbur adopted Fundy. Fundy is protective of his ‘mother’. 
> 
> Forehead bumping- Sign of affection
> 
> Oman- Omega equivalent of mother

When Schlatt announced his and Tommy’s exile, Wilbur couldn’t help but whimper and release some pheromones. Everybody stumbles back and stares wide-eyed at him. The only ones unaffected are Tubbo and Tommy; then again, they were his brothers. It was to be expected. Tommy takes the momentary shock to his advantage. He grabs a hood of Wilbur’s wrist and lets out a soft growl.

He hates having to use his alpha command over his older brother, but he had no choice at the moment. Wilbur shakes slightly and stumbles forward with the young alpha. They are halfway out of L’Manberg when Schlatt comes to his senses. He growls, and Wilbur is overwhelmed by the sheer prescience of alphas. He stumbles a bit, but Tommy holds steady.

“Punz grab Wilbur. There’s been a change of plans. Don’t let Tommy leave with my first man.”

Tommy let’s out another feral growl and bares his teeth towards the older alpha. Schlatt growls back and glares at Tommy. Stumbling with Tommy, they managed to get out of L’Manberg, mostly uninjured. Wilbur’s nursing an injured shoulder from when Punz had let loose an arrow, and it had hit Wilbur in the shoulder. Tommy had done quick work removing it, but the ache from getting hit was still there. The injury was decidedly not helping him.

Not for the first and not for the last time in his life, Wilbur found himself cursing his omega status. Tommy drags a hand soothingly through his brother's hair making soft yipping sounds in hopes the presence of a pup (because that was all Tommy was despite his big talk)would center the other. It helped a little bit, but Tommy would need some more help if he were going to do anything more. Taking out his communicator, he sends a message to Phil.

**To Phi1Lza:** When is the soonest you can get onto the server?

**From Phi1Lza:** I’ve been whitelisted tomorrow. Why exactly? Why are you texting me this late? Is something wrong? Are you okay?!

**To Phi1Lza:** I’m okay; Schlatt won the election and immediately exiled Wilbur and me. This was too much for Wilbur, and he accidentally released some pheromones. I’m pretty sure everybody knows Wilbur is an omega now. He isn’t doing too hot. Schlatt called us back and wants to keep Wilbur, I think. 

**From Phi1Lza:** I am on my way as soon as it’s possible. Until I get there, I don’t care what exactly you both and Techno are going through. You all need family. Try to get Tubbo, but from what you said, it sounds like Tubbo is still in L’Mamberg. Go to Techno’s place, and hopefully, that will ground Wilbur, and Techno wouldn’t let anything happen to you both.

**To Phi1Lza:** Okay

**To Phi1Lza:** Dad, I’m scared

**From Phi1Lza:** I know, son. I’ll be there soon

Tommy closes his eyes at the admission and can feel the phantom weight of Phil wrapping his wings around them both. Nodding his head, he turns to address Wilbur. They would have to find Techno soon. It meant Wilbur couldn’t rest, and that hurt Tommy. Nuzzling up against his brother, he gently urged the other up. Wilbur shakily stands up with Wilbur. His eyes are hazy and unfocused, and Tommy knows the other is dissociating. Giving a soft growl to show Wilbur, they had to move the other lurches forward and stumbles like a drunk.

God, Tommy hoped they found Technoblade soon.

Schlatt paced his office in irritation. The smell of Wilbur’s intoxicating scent still surrounding him. Quackity watched the president pace but wisely didn't say anything.

“Has  _ anyone  _ heard anything? Have you seen Tommy or Wilbur anyway?” Punz gives a frustrated sigh at that,

“For the millionth time, Schlatt, the answer is no. That hadn't changed in the past five minutes that you asked, ” He added the last bit under his breath, growling back when Schlatt growled at him. Schlatt runs a hand through his hair. Turning sharply on his heel, he addressed the young boy.

“Why wasn’t I aware Wilbur was an omega.” Tubbo flinched at the harsh tone and immediately answered. 

“Wilbur has been on suppressants for as long as I can remember.”

“Why, though!”

“Wilbur’s pheromones can be a bit,” this Tubbo pauses, searching for the right word. 

“Unpredictable and well, you saw back there they are strong.”

“The. Why weren’t you affected?”

“I'm in the primary pack.”

Schlatt clenches his jaw and waves the group off. Quickly the group leaves the President alone. Closing his eyes, Schlatt closes his eyes.

Wilbur being an omega, had decidedly thrown a wrench in his plans. Not an entirely unwelcome twist, though. With Wilbur as an omega, this helped him a lot.

He hadn't wanted to exile Wilbur. To be completely honest, he missed it when it was Schlatt and Wilbur against the world.

Was he hurt Wilbur hadn’t trusted him with the information of being an omega?

Oh, hell yes, but he begrudgingly admired the other man for keeping his silence as long as he did. Schlatt’s only issue was the fact other people knew as well now.

That would make Schlatt’s attempt at courting Wilbur all the harder

_ Oh well, I’m president. I'll just forbid others to court Wilbur.  _

Closing his eyes, Schlatt plotted his next move. All the while, thinking of Wilbur staring at him with adoration and smiling softly at his mind's eyes version of Wil. Schlatt worked on making that his new reality. 

Tubbo awkwardly sat down next to his nephew. Fundy was growling softly, lacing the length of the floor. 

“Who the hell does Schlatt think he is? He can’t just come and demand things from me. Does bastard think I’ll let he court my Oman? Ha! He has another thing coming!” While Fundy vented about the president. Tubbo silently nodded his head.

Despite his meek nature, he wouldn’t let Schlatt go and try to win Wilbur over. Besides, Phil and Techno would go on a warpath if anything came to fruition. 

Feeling his communicator buzz, he takes it out to see who had messaged him. Silently hoping it was Tommy, he looked down and gaped at the message.

**From Phi1Lza:** I am on my way to the server. Right now, if you get a free chance, go to Wilbur but take care of yourself first. Make sure you aren’t being followed. I’ll be there soon. Take care of yourself 

**From Phi1Lza:** PS, I also know about Fundy. If you both are free, go to Wilbur.

“Tubbo? What is it?” Shaking his head, Tubbo turns to Fundy.

“It’s Phil. He’s on his way if we get a free moment. He wants us to go to Wilbur, but I don’t think we can. Maybe if Schlatt wasn’t so paranoid, we could.” Fundy clenched his jaw and nodded his head. 

“How mad do you think he is?” At this, Tubbo pauses. Then he thinks back to the text and shudders.

“Furious right now.”

“Schlatt isn’t getting away with this, is he?”

“Absolutely not.”

For once in his life, Techno and the voices were in agreement about his brothers. He had to get to them as soon as possible. He growls, just imagining the distress Wilbur was currently under. 

His twin had always been the more sensitive one out of both of them. And while his brothers might annoy the hell out of him. They were still his brothers, and as somebody who was the oldest alpha next to Phil, it was his job to protect the younger ones in the pack, and he would do just that. 

Finally stopping in a clearing, he anxiously awaits Tommy and Wilbur. He had left as soon as Phil had told him what happened. There was still a chance he missed then.

Just when he thinks he did and to find a new spot. Wilbur and Tommy stumble inside the clearing. Their sweaty, tired, exhausted, and Techno smells blood. He growls, and Wilbur whimpers, thinking he had upset his brother. Going much softer, Techno lets out a chirping sound to show his brother he wasn’t the one Techno was angry with. Wilbur stumbles out from Tommy and collapses into Techno’s arm. Bumping their foreheads together. Wilbur silently returns the gesture and curls up into Techno’s arms.

Techno picks up his brother when the other collapses. He's glad he’s brought another horse besides Karl, so Tommy doesn’t have to walk beside them. Hopping on, Tommy gives Techno a soft smile.

Wilbur nestled firmly in his arms, and they began the trek back to Techno’s base. Uncomfortable silence settles between him and Tommy. It’s Tommy who breaks it. 

“I’m sorry ‘blade.” Techno grunt in acknowledgment. Tommy ducks his head shyly.

“You said you didn’t like the government, and Wilbur and I immediately stabbed you in the back by trying to set up our own.” Techno shrugs, but his eyes soften, and he brings Karl up next to Tommy’s horse and gently elbows his younger brother. The boy gives a dopey little grin, and Techno’s heart melts. 

Tommy’s eyes were dull, and Wilbur was so light in his arms. Techno’s heart sinks, and he can hear the voices baying.

Everybody who had hurt his brothers would pay—starting with Schlatt.

  
  



	2. Nightmares and Dream

_ “My first decree as president, the emperor of L’Manberg, is to exile Tommyinnit! Tommy, I want you to leave. Wilbur, get up here.” _

_ Wilbur gaps dumbfounded at his ex-friend. Schlatt scowls when he realizes nobody is following his orders. An arrow whizzes past Wilbur and hits Tommy. Distressed, Wilbur rushes to the pup. Tubbo screams, and Tommy stumbles back. He and Wilbur look at each other. Wilbur's mouths run to the young boy. Tommy gave a jerky nod and turned sharply on his heel. Some of Schlatt’s cabinet is going after Tommy. Wilbur snarls in a warning. The group wisely gives up their chase. _

_ “Wilbur, I said get up here.” Schlatt had used his alpha command voice, and Wilbur had no choice but to follow. Fundy growls lowly, and Wilbur can see his son pinning his ears against his head. He gives his pup a warning yip. Wilbur’s kid sinks low but goes entirely, giving his Oman a worried look. Wilbur gave a strained smile.  _

_ Walking upwards with shaky steps, Wilbur takes his spot next to Schlatt. The other pulls Wilbur flush to his side and nuzzles against Wilbur’s neck. Wilbur gives a small whimper at the touch. Schlatt gives a coy smile.  _

_ “Everybody, I would like you to meet your new first man. Wilbur is mine and mine alone. Our wedding will be two days from now. I would suggest nobody attempts anything or face the consequences.” _

Wilbur’s body jerks up, and he starts shaking. He is in a cold sweat. The phantom touch of Schlatt still pressed against his hips. I wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. Schlatt hadn’t done that.

Dragging a hand in his hair, he shifts slightly and immediately finds he can’t move. A quick moment of panic runs like ice through his veins. Wildly he looked around as he was in somebody's house. He didn’t know where and people were lying on top of him. 

Danger, his mind cried, and a body shifts next to him. Wilbur stills, holding his breath. A gentle hand pushes him back down. 

“Easy, Wil. You're going to wake Tommy, and you know how he gets when he’s woken up.” The monotone voice is enough to relax Wilbur. He knows that voice and he knows it means safety. Without thinking he launches himself at Techno. Techno rests his head on Wilbur’s and murmurs soothingly. Eventually Tommy wakes up and he joins his brothers in the hug. They were safe. Now if only Phil was there.

Philza Minecraft stalked forward into the Dream SMP a man on a mission. He had to get his boys and then he would plan how to deal with Schlatt. Knowing Techno his oldest had probably already started thinking up a plan.

“Hello Phil.”

Fighting the urge to flinch Phil turns to address the man who talked to him. It was Dream. Narrowing his eyes Phil remembered what Tommy had told him in his letters about the Dream. He may not have certain details but he did know he didn’t trust Dream. 

“Hello Dream. May I help you?”

“Just wondering what brings you here?”

“Family issues.” Phil replies tearsly Dream gives a chuckle at that.

“This family issue would have to be with Wilbur’s dynamic now would it?” Phil chooses not to dignify Dream with a response. Dream scoffs at that.

“Did you really think you could hide the fact Wilbur’s an omega? That’s all anyone talks about. Schlatt is losing his mind looking for Wilbur and everybody else is looking for him.” 

“What’s it to you?”

“I want to help you.” Narrowing his eyes Phil faces Dream in his entirety. The man's smiley face mask looked intimidating in the dying light. 

“What’s the catch?”

“Just a small favor. We can work the details out at a later date.”

“I don’t make it a habit of making deals unless I know the entirety of what I’m agreeing to.”

“Smart man. All I want with Wilbur is one date.”

“No.” Phil couldn’t see the other man’s face but he had a hunch he was frowning. 

“You need my help Phil and one date doesn’t seem like a steep price to pay.”

“The answer is still no. I can take care of my family myself without trading Wilbur like cattle.  _ If  _ Wilbur seems interested in a date I might allow it to happen but only if Wil’s interested.”

Raising his voice slightly Dream speaks to Phil, “I don’t like the word no Phil.”

“Well that’s tough because that's all you're going to hear from me. Have a good day Dream. I need to find my boys.”

Turning sharply on his heel Phil left a steaming Dream. Slamming his fist into a tree Dream took a moment to compose himself. Phil saying no had put a major kink in his plans but he would adapt. He always did. 

Dream had known from the beginning Wilbur was an omega. After all it was his server. He knew the ins and outs of everybody who entered it. Wilbur being an omega had been intriguing but nothing too drastic. Dream had simply filled that information away to use at a later date. 

Then the war happened and Dream had never seen such ferocity from an omega who wasn’t protecting their young. It was in that moment Dream knew he had to try his hand at courting the tall omega. However, now that everybody knew about Wilbur’s dynamic his plans would have to adjust.

That was fine. If Dream was anything that was clever and a new plan wouldn’t be any skin off of his back. Now the only issue was executing the plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Dream and Phil kinda got away from me and this is considerable shorter than the first chapter. I’m also changing how I write it because the first chapter was a mess with jumping around POV’s hopefully limiting it to two will help ease the confusion
> 
> I’m trying to get chapters out but I’m just having a rough time but ya’ll comments help. So thanks for that! I hope this chapter will keep you interested! 
> 
> I’m heading into work now so I’ll see you all later! Hopefully you’ll get a new chapter of Seen The Love Fade tonight.


	3. How A/B/O Works Here

Primary Pack: your family

Secondary Pack: Essentially the pack you marry into

Primary Packs are not effected by the sent of the omega’s in them. They don’t feel the need to mate the omega but they will protect the omega and an alpha inside a primary pack protecting his one of the most dangerous things. Second only to an omega/mother protecting their young.

Primary packs are vital in the grown up for family.

Primary packs don’t necessarily equal blood relation.

To be a primary pack you all share a common bond and will do anything to protect one another. There’s several tires to a primary back. 1 being the highest and 3 being the lowest

1- the essential pack. The members of this group are all connected by a close shared bond

2- Kinda close but not to the intensity of the primary pack. Think extended family

3- Not close enough to be family but not seeing each other romantically. Though the line does tend to blur around here for secondary pack beginnings. This school activities and clubs.

Alpha Prime- Leader of the pack. Their word is law. There presence is soothing to the omega’s in the pack by as much as the Omega Prime but it’s very close. They will kill for their family and are super protective. For the longest time it wasn’t uncommon to fight the prime alpha for permission to court somebody in the family. You lose and get no do overs.

Omega Prime- The glue that keeps the pack together. Keeps the house functional and will help ease sick pack members 

An alpha and some beta pups are considered a pup until they are twenty in which case they’ll usually go out on their own.

An omega stays until they find a mate (which takes awhile because primary packs are very protective of their omega’s) and other betas stay until they feel comfortable leaving the nest

While omega rights have improved in leaps in bounds you still wouldn’t see an omega out and about by themselves.

Forehead bumping- Sign of affection

Oman- Omega equivalent of mother

Aleen- Alpha equivalent of father

Note despite this the titles mother and father is often used if the omega is female and the alpha is male. 

If an omega is a single parent (which is rare) the pup if it’s an alpha is very protective of their Oman. Will actively chase primary pack members away for the safety of their Oman. 

Omega’s latch themselves to each other. Nobody is quite sure but the presence of a fellow omega can calm a raging omega looking for their young down. 

Heats and Ruts: Not entirely sexual. It’s a bonus because libidos are high but not necessarily. An alpha in rut will do anything to protect its pack. Aren’t to happy if other alpha’s who are in the pack come around.

A heat causes an omega to latch themselves to their pack and not let go. Very dangerous if young are involved even to their own pack (one time Wilbur bite at Techno because he thought the other alpha was being to rough with Tommy). If you know what’s good for you DON’T TOUCH THE NEST a nest is an omega’s pride and joy. If you invited in good luck getting out. An omega will keep you there until your scent is drenched on the nest and you smell like them. Tommy’s lost more school time then he an count because of Wilbur latching himself to Tommy it doesn’t help that Tommy’s still a pup.

16 is when you first present (this just means you start to smell more like and alpha, beta, or omega). 18 is when you have your first heat or rut. 21 s when your no longer a pup but most alpha’s leave the nest around 20. 29 is when beta’s or alpha’s are forcibly removed from the nest (though it can be finicky if it does happen. Most packs are content with letting their young stay.)

Despite their age an omega is never removed from the nest. Phil’s pretty lenient about this. He wants his boys to grow but the slightest hint of serious danger and Wilbur is being dragged him. Licking and screaming if need be.

  
  


Somebody brought this up but they aren’t wolves it’s basically liken a secondary gender though it’s based heavily on a wolf pack.

That’s all I have for right now but the more I think the more I’ll add. I might not incoperate all this but I still feel it’s important to know. :) 


	4. Late Night Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn’t see I’ve upped the rating to mature mostly because of this chapter.
> 
> Anyway have some Schlatt and Quackity POV with a dose of Karnapity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry had to up the rating. Schlatt’s just a horny bastard. I’m still kind of in a funk and busy with work stuff but I wanted to give you all something.
> 
> Your all probably going to get tired of hearing me say this but check out WittyKitty’s A/B/O work. It’s Philbur and Techbur and so very good. I can’t wait till the Philbur chapter and I love the way they set up their A/B/O dynamics. I have a few theories and anxiously await the next chapter.

Sleep eluded Schlatt that night. He couldn’t stop thinking of Wilbur and how much he wanted the other man. Squeezing his eyes shit more tightly he lets his mind wonder.

He wondered what Wilbur was like in bed. The man was always running his mouth he seemed. Did that transfer over to bed or was he quiet? Mouth open and tilted back in a silent scream of pleasure? 

Would he fight Schlatt? Or just lay down and take it? 

All these thoughts and more filled Schlatt’s head. He squeezed his legs together and fuck he was hard. Hand drifting downwards he started palming himself. Imagining it was Wilbur after a while he could feel a knot form in his stomach. Soon that knot started unraveling and Schlatt kicked his leg out, his head thrown back.

“Wilbur!”

Yes, he had to have Wilbur in his bed. The man would look simply divine next to him and hang off his arm as they addressed their people. 

Quackity couldn’t sleep. His mind was racing. He had honestly not known about Schlatt’s plan. He just knew the other man would ‘take care of it.’ He never asked what that entailed and now he was full of regret. 

Wilbur was an omega out in the wild by himself.

Now, Quackity tried not to think of omega’s as helpless. Really he didn’t (have you seen an omega protect their young and nest? They were vicious.)!

However, he couldn’t help but think of all the what if’s. Quackity was a beta so certain instincts could be ignored but he could only imagine if it was Karl in Wilbur’s situation. Quackity’s stomach sunk at the implication of that. Walking into his and his mates' shared house. Sapnap and Marl were already sound asleep. Changing out of his clothes he sinks into the free side of Karl. Karl shifts and opens his eyes. 

“Hey,” his voice was rough with sleep and Quackity smiles. Leaning forward he kisses the other. Karl giggles slightly.

“Where’s my kiss?” Leaning over Karl he kisses Sapnap. Wide awake now Karl sits up and the other two join him.

“How’d the election go?”

“Schlatt won with me as vice.”

“Congratulations!”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sapnap frowns at that.

“You don’t seem to be happy about that. What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t know half of the stuff would happen.”

“What happened?” Karl asks softly, his eyes shining with worry. God, Quackity loved him to death. 

“Is this about Wilbur being an omega and Schlatt exiling him and Tommy?”

“How did you know that?”

“I’m pretty sure the whole server knows.”

“Schlatt isn’t going to like that.”

“So, it's true? Schlatt is making an attempt to court Wilbur?” A frustrated shy from Sapnap.

“Dream isn’t going to like that.” Quackity stares wide eyed at Sapnap.

“Dream wants to try?”

“He wouldn’t shut up about it with George and I.”

“I’m worried for Wilbur.”

“Omega’s aren’t helpless,” chides Karl, “besides this is Wilbur we’re talking about.”

“I know that it’s just. Ugh, I don't know. I guess it’s just hard Wilbur has two dangerous men after him and I can’t help but imagine.”

“Me in the situation?” Questions Karl softly.

“Yeah.”

Silence and the Sapnap awkwardly clears his throat; “like Karl said Wilbur can take care of himself. Beside Phil, Techno, and Tommy won’t let anything happen to him.”

“There’s going to be another war?”

“I fear so.”

The lovers go quiet and Karl cuddles with his hand. They all couldn’t shake the feeling of cool dread of what the future had in store. 

It wouldn’t be pretty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas: Schlatt, Techno, Tommy, Dream, Phil, Sapnap  
> Betas: Quackity, Punz, Fundy, Tubbo  
> Omega’s: Niki (she’ll be in the next chapter! Hopefully), Wilbur, Karl 
> 
> More to come! Also like I said I can’t stress this enough. Still not doing to hot mentally so update schedule will continue to be wonky.

**Author's Note:**

> Dynamics  
> Wilbur- Omega  
> Phil, Techno, Tommy, and Schlatt- Alpha’s  
> Fundy, Quackity, Punz, and Tubbo- Beta’s  
> More to come!
> 
> Literally stayed up all night to write this. I’m going to hate myself even more come the morning.


End file.
